


The Promises Left to be Kept

by LyricsofVixra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Found Family, Gen, I needed fluff, I refused to accept the ending, I would be lying, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), all the spiderkids getting to meet, and grieving their dad, angsty but happy ending, but if I wasn't fueled by the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsofVixra/pseuds/LyricsofVixra
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME SO BE WARNED!!! SCROLL IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!Why were his ears ringing?“Peter.”Why did it feel like he wouldn’t be able to open his eyes again if he blinked?“Peter?”Why did the lake have to reflect the light so well? It was making his eyes burn and blur...but he couldn’t look away, not from Mr.Stark’s-





	The Promises Left to be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, man I've been gone agessssss! :O But guess what, angst and my love for irondad/spiderson has reawakened me from my writing slumber and thus I have made this. I refuse to accept the ending but if I didn't say that the movie is astonishing and that I live off of angst I would be lying. So I decided to semi-correct it by giving some fluff to ease the pain.

_ Why were his ears ringing? _

 

“Peter.”

 

_ Why did it feel like he wouldn’t be able to open his eyes again if he blinked? _

 

“Peter?”

 

_ Why did the lake have to reflect the light so well? It was making his eyes burn and blur...but he couldn’t look away, not from Mr.Stark’s- _

 

“Peter.’ A hand lands on his shoulder, bringing awareness back to his body even if his eyes still refused to leave the beautiful and heart-aching view in front of him. Tilting his head Peter could practically feel Aunt May give a small distressed sigh that only made the weight in his chest heavier. ‘Hey kiddo, I think I’m gonna head back to the apartment. Ok?”

 

“...Alright.’ He finally has enough energy to turn around only to be stopped by the hand still on his shoulder. Pausing, he looks at her directly, seeing the mistiness in her eyes along with the tightening of her lips and lowering of her eyebrows. ‘Aunt May?”

 

She shakes her head slightly and moves her hand to his cheek. Her eyes shift between his eyes, like she was looking for something, before moving to something behind him. Gently caressing his cheek with her thumb, her other hand lowers to grab his hand and give it a soft but firm squeeze. “I said me, Peter. I think you should stay and talk to them...I think you all need it.”

 

“But Aunt May-!”

 

She squeezes his hand again, firmer this time as her eyes look more intensely into his. “For all our sake, ok kiddo? Just...just give it a chance.” 

 

He wanted to protest more, he wanted to go back to the apartment and get the time to  _ absorb everything _ . He had been gone so long but it had only felt like a few hours, he had been so worried about May and Ned and MJ and... _ and he had been terrified for Mr. Stark _ . 

 

But he had been brought back, like so many others, and they  _ BEAT   _ Thanos and the _ UNIVERSE   _ was  _ safe _ ...he should be so grateful, be proud that Mr. Stark’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain.

 

_ So why does he feel like he’s fading all over again? Like he failed and everything is crashing down around him? _

 

He didn’t want to talk to Mrs. Potts, or Mr. Stark’s daughter- _ he had a daughter, a little girl left without her father how could he let this happen?!- _ or get in the way of their grieving. After all he was just some dumb kid from Queens that got lucky that Mr. Stark even took notice of him let alone thinking that gave him any right to  _ grieve with his wife and daughter _ . 

 

But…

 

He couldn’t help but feel a tugging in his heart. He wanted to share that grief with them because while he might have been some dumb kid from Queens that got lucky, the fact was  _ Tony was like a dad to him _ and he wanted them to know that. To know how  _ amazing _ and how  _ happy  _ and  _ relieved  _ he had been when he finally met up with him again on the battlefield and the  _ warmth _ that spread through him when Tony pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever been given.

 

And the utter  _ agony _ he felt when he stood only feet away as that familiar blue glow flickered out.

 

So feeling all those emotions swarming in his head and likely reflecting in his eyes he looked back up to his aunt and nodded with as much conviction as he could muster. “Ok.”

 

Her lip quipped up at the corner and she nodded back, leaned in to give his cheek a chaste peck, gave his hand one more squeeze before she let go and turned away.

 

Watching her walk away Peter took a moment to take a deep breath, not to clear the feelings he’s holding but to sharpen them, to imprint them so thickly into his brain that they never fade, not like he had or the world or as that monster had. No. He would hold on to them and use them to move forward, to keep up and be more than good, he’ll be the best like Tony had wanted.

 

And to do that he had to take this first step.

 

So he took it, and another, and then another. His pace steady and with purpose as he made his way over to the familiar blond hair tied up in a ponytail and a little girl with messy brown hair.

 

“M...Mrs.Potts?” Some of his confidence left him as he was finally face to face with the woman but he wouldn’t back out now. More so when she turned and her eyes softened, letting the bags that had been growing under her eyes lighten slightly.

 

Her stance relaxed faintly, not quite slumping but not as tense as it had been the moment before. Pepper stepped forward and gently grabbed onto his elbows, squeezing the littlest bit. “Hello Peter. How are you holding up?”

 

_ The words caught in his throat. _

 

He hadn’t been sure what he was going to say honestly, but anything that could have was suddenly blocking his airway. He probably looked like a fish, his mouth opening and closing a bit with no words coming out, but she seemed to understand regardless. She smiles marginally, her eyes crinkling more than her lips moved, but then she’s using her hold to pull him into a hug.

 

One almost as tight as Tony’s.

 

“ _ I miss him too, but I’m glad you’re back and ok. Tony would be so relieved. _ ’ She whispers in his ear, he could feel her shaking the tiniest bit. Or maybe it was both of them. That didn’t stop the fact that they held on a little bit longer to necessary, because really it was necessary to both of them.  _ ‘He agreed to try again because he wanted the chance to save you, everyone is back thanks to you, don’t forget that. And I don’t want you to feel guilty, but I know you will and we’ll get through it. All of us together. Ok? _ ”

 

A sound finally came out of his throat, but it wasn’t the the words he wanted to say or the broken cry he thought he would give. It was a sob of joy, tears running down his face and into Pepper hair and coat as he ran her words through his mind again and again. He could only nod as the tears and the fuzz in his head made it difficult to form any coherent words. 

 

They stayed like that for a new more moments, gaining warmth and strength from each other before they eventually let go.

 

“I-I’m sorry about y-your coat Mrs. Potts.” Peter snuffles slightly, using the inside of his wrist to wipe his eyes and nose.

 

She waves him off, wiping a bit at her own eyes as well. “No problem at all Peter and please, call me Pepper. Also if you feel up to it I think there’s someone you should meet.”

 

Peter looked around Pepper to the little girl, Morgan, who was sitting with Happy on the bench of the pouch and talking quietly together. “You’re sure?”

 

She smiles and grabs his hand tugging him towards the stairs. “Of course.”

 

He tentatively smiles back before nodding and the two move over to the pouch where Happy glances over to them and his lip twitches up. He puts his hand on Morgan’s shoulder whispering something to her that makes her eyes light up a little bit before he gets up and makes his way down the steps to them. “Hey there Peter.”

 

The younger male nods, his hesitant smile becoming less nervous. “Hey Happy, I’m glad to see you.”

 

“You too kid, you too.’ Happy replies clapping a hand on his shoulder and gripping it faintly before dropping it again. He turns his head a bit to look over his shoulder at the girl sitting and staring expectantly from the bench. ‘She hasn’t heard a lot about you but she’s still excited to meet you, so we’ll give you guys some space.”

 

“Thank you.’ Peter says before slowly making his way up the steps, keeping eye contact with the little girl as he crouches in front of her. They’re silent for a minute, just taking in what the other looks like. Finally Morgan stands up and moves in front of him, her small hands reaching to touch his cheeks and hair and over his eyes and down his nose to his chin seeming to be memorized by his face. ‘Hello Morgan...I’m Peter Parker.”

 

She took a second to take her hands away from his hair, which now stuck out a bit messily, to rest them on his cheeks. “You’re Spiderman right, you fought with daddy and Uncle  Rhodey and them right?”

 

“Yea...Yea I fought with them. They were all brave, everyone was. Your dad most of all.” Peter says, almost as mesmerized by her as she was of him. However he kept his hands in his lap in case it scared her or something.

 

“You don’t look as old as they do, how old are you? I’m 4.” She replies, looking over his face again.

 

He smirks slightly at the old comment before it dips down again. “I’m 15, a little older than you are.”

 

She hums, rubbing her thumbs rubbing under his eyes before she finally lowered them and looked at him with a small smile. “Then you can be my older brother, right?”

 

Peter barely had the chance to take a breath before he was coughing, turning his head away to cover his mouth and blush. From the corner of his eye he could see Pepper and Happy talking and while it was it wasn’t that far he hoped it wasn’t close enough to see the bright red now decorating his cheeks and neck. “W-W-Well. Uh….I mean I guess, yea but why do you ask?”

 

Morgan giggles softly before her smile drops a bit. She looks behind him at Pepper then back to him and leans in slightly, voice lowering to almost a whisper. “I know mommy is sad but loves you, Happy likes you too. And...daddy use to stay up sometimes and I would see him looking at a picture of you and him. He would be really sad when he did but he would never say why. And sometimes when I went to go sleep in mommy and daddy’s room daddy would whisper your name and cry. I didn’t like it when he cried but if he was that sad it meant he really loved you, and if mommy and daddy love you a lot that makes you my brother right?”

 

The web-slinger was stumped by all the info she had just given him, but nothing could stop the warm feeling that spread through him as he smiled and reached out to hold her hands. Her small hands were gently enveloped by his bigger ones and he made sure to look her straight in the eyes, hoping that all the warmth he felt were reflecting in them. “Yes. Yes it does and I promise you Morgan, I will be the best big brother you ever have.”

 

Morgan giggled before she pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking her head under his chin. “I’m glad, it will be awesome to have a big brother.”

 

The two held onto each other a little longer, they let go as they heard someone come up behind them. Turning the two saw Happy and Pepper smiling at them, another teenage boy with brown messy hair with the sides shaved stood behind them. Peter stood, lifting Morgan with him to rest on his hip. “Hey since your aunt already left would you care to join us for some hamburgers as a late lunch?”

 

Peter glanced at Morgan who grinned at him and nodded. “Sure, I would love to.”

 

As Peter walked down the steps to the rest of the group he ended up next to the other teen. Seeming to take up starting the conversation herself, Morgan looks to the other boy and points to his hair with an awed look. “You’re hair is really cool.”

 

The boy blushes slightly but smirks at the younger, ruffling her hair softly. “Thanks kiddo, yours is cool too.”

 

Peter smiles and sticks his free hand out to him. “I’m Peter Parker, nice to meet you…”

 

“Harley Keener.’ Harley replies, smiling back and shaking his hand before returning it back to his pocket. ‘Nice to meet you too Peter.”

 

Pepper and Happy share a silent but emotion filled glace from their place in front of the kids before continuing towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and if you're willing please leave a kudos and comment on what you think of it. I'm a bit rusty but any writing tips or spelling corrections will be appreciated. :)


End file.
